


The wet dream before Christmas - Tom Hiddleston

by MaggiesAngel, Morriggann



Series: The Twelve Smutty Days of Christmas [6]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Fingerfucking, Quoting Shakespeare, Sex, Sex on appliance, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. The moral right of the authors has been asserted. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The wet dream before Christmas - Tom Hiddleston

**Author's Note:**

> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. The moral right of the authors has been asserted. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.

**Christmas morning, 2014**

 

Holly slowly emerged from sleep and grabbed her phone even before she opened her eyes. She groaned and turned her head, seeing it was exactly 7:32. “Well, that was one hell of a wake-up! But it’s still Christmas and I still want to sleep!!!” she bitched. She slammed the phone back down on the night table and rolled over. Then turned. Then tossed. Then turned again. Yeah, she was done with her night.

Getting up at 6:45 every single morning had turned her body into an internal clock and even on her days off or holidays, she couldn’t sleep late. She had gone to bed around 2am, leaving her best friend Ivy’s home after the first part of the celebrations, spending the evening wrapping gifts for her nephew Nicky. Since they were the only family Holly had, she would see them again today. And after seeing the bottom of a few bottles of red wine, she was tired and wanted to sleep in today.

After half an hour of tossing and turning, she finally decided to get up and start a pot of coffee and a nice little breakfast, knowing she was only meeting with Ivy for lunch. She wrapped herself in pink terrycloth robe and put on fuzzy bunny slippers. She dragged herself along the hallway, humming The Twelve Days of Christmas as she went down the stairs of her two-floor townhouse, yawning when she passed the living room. She stopped in her tracks, frowning, then started walking backward. There was someone in the living room.

Her heart thundering, she tried to tell herself that it was an optic illusion created by the Christmas tree by the mantel but when she glanced at the brown leather armchair, there was definitely someone. Wearing a green shirt, his hair short and almost ginger, Tom Hiddleston was sitting there, legs splayed open, his hand rubbing his stubble. When he saw her, he grinned and stood. “Hello, darling! Did you sleep well?”, he asked.

 

Holly sucked in a breath, taking in his stance, then smiled. “H-h-hi Tom!” she stammered. “I...did...maybe not long enough, though.”

“Just so happens that I made coffee! What do you take in yours?” he asked as he strolled into the kitchen. Holly didn’t have time to answer that she heard him screaming bloody murder. She ran behind him, holding her robe closed, and found Tom scrambling to mop up the floor with dish towels.

“Fuck, shit, wanker, twat, son of biiiiitch!” he cursed as he kept mopping.

Holly giggled and covered her mouth so he wouldn’t see her laughing. “What the hell happened in here?” she asked.

Tom groaned and looked up. “I don’t know, darling. I must’ve forgotten to do something. There’s water and coffee grains everywhere,” he explained. “I’m so so sorry!” he apologized as he unfolded his long legs, standing up. “I’ll wash these,” he added, showing her the dirtied up rags.

“Yeah you will!” Holly retorted, crossing her arms. Still, she went to the coffee machine and turned it off, checking out the reason behind the mess. She sighed when she saw what happened. “You forgot to put in a filter, Tom. I think you need the coffee more than I do this morning,” she said as she wiped the counter. Quickly, she prepared another pot, put it so it would brew while Tom looked like a llittle-lostpuppy beside her.

“I’m really sorry, darling. I’ll wash everything...if you’ll just show me how.”

“Oh yes, it’s public knowledge that you can’t use a washing machine,” Holly laughed. “Come on, I’ll show you,” she added as she took him to the laundry room. She explained every single step as she took them, Tom staring intently. She closed the lid of the machine but Tom opened it back up.

“Shouldn’t you wash this too?” he asked, pointing to her robe. There was a large coffee stain on the front.

Holly sighed and pointed to his jeans. “Yeah, your pants too. Stain right there,” she said, poking close to his crotch. “If I find you a sheet, could you find a way to tie it into a wolfish toge?” she grinned.

Tom laughed loudly, throwing his head back. “I could manage something. But what will you wear?” he asked as he stepped closer to her, Holly having to back up against the dryer.

“Well, it is my house…”

“If I’m in a sheet, that is not fair, darling!” he protested, pressing her a little more against the machine.

“It’s not like I’ll throw a glass of  water at you so we can have a wet sheet contest!” Holly scoffed with a smile.

Tom looked insulted but finally grinned. “We could opt for no sheet at all,” he murmured as he leaned in, nipping on her neck.

Holly bit her lip before wrapping her hand around his neck. “Yeah...fuck the sheet,” she rasped.

Groaning, Tom kissed her roughly, then slowed down, licking her bottom lip, his large hands cupping her face. “Drop the robe, I’ll drop my jeans,” he grinned.

Wiggling, Holly managed to slip off her robe while Tom hauled off his shirt and pushed his jeans and boxers off. She checked him out and her eyes widened. “You...uhm...you…,” she stammered.

“I what, darling?”

“All I’m coming up with is “Ta daaa”.”

Tom burst out laughing and kissed her again, chuckling in her mouth while his hands ran down to her sides. Holly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he propped her up on the dryer, leaving his hands under her ass to keep her from the cold of the metal until she was accustomed to it. He kept kissing her while he reached between her legs, one finger running up and down her slit. “I would say it’s a good thing you’re not wearing knickers.”, he whispered.

“Why bother?” she asked, gripping his hand and shoving it against her pussy. “It’s easier this way, isn’t it?” she added with a cheeky smile. “Besides, do you wear underwear to bed or do you let the Conda roam free?”

Tom shook his head, smiling widely. “The Conda. It’s ridiculous!” he said.

Holly reached down and gripped his cock. “I completely agree. It is ridiculous!” she giggled, stroking him slowly.

Tom retorted by pushing a finger in, then another, his thumb running lazy circles on her clit. “You’re making fun of me. Of my...masculinity!” he whined, almost insulted.

“Oh no no, I’m playing with your masculinity and looking forward to enjoying it,” Holly replied before crying out when Tom removed his fingers, smacked her hand away and slammed into her, his cock stretching her wide. “Oh sweet fucking geezus!” she moaned, her eyes rolling back.

“Still enjoying that, darling?”

“Oh so very much yes!” Holly murmured, raking her nails on his shoulder blades. She pressed her forehead on his shoulder while Tom pounded into her, slipping his hands on her ass to make her roll her hips in sync with his thrusts.

“So tight, Holly. How do you do that?" Tom panted.

“They’re called Kegels, dear,” Holly laughed against his ear, nibbling on his lobe. She traced her tongue down his neck, then sucked on his dampening skin. When he shifted her upward, his cock rubbing her g-spot, she hissed and threw her head back. “OH FUCK YES!”

Tom chuckled, slamming himself in harder and faster. “The mouth on you, darling!”

“Oh, you’d love my mouth on you, Tom,” Holly panted, one hand clasped around his neck, the other now bracing on the dryer.

Tom growled and upped her pace, brushing his knuckles over her clit and Holly came undone, screaming his name. He held her close as he continued thrusting, pushing her hair away. “Will you let me finish there?” he asked in a breath.

Holly bit her lip and pushed him away, slipping off the dryer and sinking to her knees. She gripped Tom’s cock and licked his head, tasting herself on him. She glanced up and saw him looking at her, his eyes hooded with lust. She smiled and took him all in, going down until he hit the back of her throat. She swallowed around him and Tom gripped her hair, twitching. “Sweet fuck, no gag reflex,” he groaned.

Humming, Holly came back up then went down again, her fingertips barely grazing his balls. Tom had to hold back from bucking his hips and tightened his fist in her hair, his eyes rolling back. “Holly, I...you should...oh fuck yes, right there!” he hissed. “I won’t last, darling.”

Just as he said that he spurted out, coating her throat with his come, his whole body shuddering. Holly swallowed around him again, licking him clean as she came up, wiping her chin with her fingers as some dripped down. She looked up at Tom with a cheeky grin. “You were saying?”

“I have no idea, darling,” Tom admitted as he tried to breathe normally again. “But one thing, we still need to wash those,” he said as he nodded to the pile of clothes.

Holly picked them up and threw everything in, starting the load. She grabbed Tom’s hand and tugged on it as she left the room. “My bed’s still warm. We can stay there while this gets cleaned up.”

Tom growled and started running after her, making Holly yelp and sprint for the stairs. She had time to swipe her phone from the night table to send out a message to Ivy while Tom climbed over her.

**_~~Cold coming on, feeling like shit, need more sleep. I’ll come by tomorrow with Nicky’s presents. Kiss him for me. Love you! xoxo_ **

She put the phone back down on the night table and Tom slowly laid on her, his head on her breasts. “Can I have a minute here? You sucked me dry,” he moaned.

  
“Sure, Tom, get some sleep, I’ll do the same,” she replied softly, stroking his back as she fell asleep.


End file.
